Weiss Schnee VS Sub Zero
LakuitaBro01.2= Weiss Schnee VS Sub Zero is a What-If? Death Battle. Description: (Dun dun dun duda dadu dun dun dun duda dadu) Ice, ice baby! Which manipulator of ice will win while the other's chance are just frozen stiff? Interlude: Wiz: Ice. A beautiful element that can be controlled by many characters in fiction. Boomstick: "Beautiful"? No, I prefer the kind that you shatter your opponents spinal cord with! Wiz: Weiss Schnee, second member of RWBY and heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Boomstick: And Sub Zero, the badass Lin Kuei ice warrior from Mortal Kombat. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's up to us to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Weiss Schnee: (Cue:RWBY Volume 1 Soundtrack - 13. Episode 1 Score ) Wiz: Remnant. Overrun with dark beasts called Grimm and criminal syndicates everywhere you see. The world was in need of Hunters and Huntresses... Boomstick: And boy, do all of these heroes have sick ass weapons! My personal favorite, Yang's Ember Celicas. Boomstick Gauntlets, as I call them. Wiz: In the earliest of times, these hunters and huntresses found a miracle known as Dust. Boomstick: And so, the Hunters and Huntresses collected all the dust they could find with their trusty Swiffer Wet Jets and lobbed them at the Grimm, killing them all. ' Wiz: This is a different Dust, Boomstick. ''Weiss Schnee: What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, water, lightning, ENERGY! '''Boomstick: Fuck you too, bitch. (Cue: RWBY Volume 1 Soundtrack - 17. Episode 5 Score ) Wiz: Heiress to the Schnee Dust Factory, Weiss Schnee is what you would call a stuck up brat that was shown little support and love in life. Boomstick: Still hate her. Wiz: Plagued by a cruel family and under constant fear of being captured and killed by a member of the White Fang, Weiss was sent off to Beacon Academy, rival to Haven Academy where her sister was sent to. Boomstick: And not only did THAT create even MORE family drama, she was forced to befriend people that she didn't like. Which never goes good. Wiz: This was an exception. While hating and disagreeing with Ruby Rose at first, Weiss then became good friends with her. While her behavior didn't change, she was at least nice to the main star of the show. Boomstick: But enough about her backstory, let's talk about her abilities and her weapon, the... Wiz, how the fuck do you say this? Wiz: The Myrtenaster. Boomstick: That thing. (Cue: RWBY Theme: Mirror, Mirror ) Wiz: The Myrtenaster is a modified rapier used for quick attacks that really fit her fast and poke the enemy multiple times fighting style. Boomstick: And it's also a mini revolver! It can cycle through each different types of Dust. The ones that have been shown, however, are the ice, fire, and electric dusts. ''' Wiz: She can freeze the floor and skate on it in high heels, somehow. '''Boomstick: Heh, it's easy to do that. Just get really drunk and put some blades on the high heels... my ex-wife got maimed but hey, I did it! Wiz: Fire dust allows her to shoot, of course, fire out of the Myrtenaster and electricity shocks the opponent, literally. Boomstick: And that's not the FULL extent of what she can do. (Cue: RWBY Volume 1 - Red Like Roses Part II [Full Version with Build Up] ) Wiz: She can also reflect attacks and just do any other power dust can do. But like all Hunters and Huntresses, Weiss has a Semblance. Boomstick: And unlike the punchy punchy stuff Yang has, Weiss sues Glyphs to her advantage. These glyphs allow her to increase speed, stay in the air for a longer time, and make barriers. Wiz: She can also spring enemies into the air and increase her physical strength making her extremely powerful. It's simple, really. Black keeps something in place, Blue pushes the objects away, White can be used as platforms, per se, and Yellow speed her or her target up. (Cue: RWBY Volume 1 Soundtrack - 28. Episode 16 Score ) Boomstick: Oh, don't forget her ability to combine the Dust AND the Semblance, making her crazy versatile. Wiz: That is true. By combining these two, she can create ice walls or just ice barriers around herself. Boomstick: But damn is she fast. She's able to dodge bullets and is faster than Yang, and with calculations, is found to be Mach 20 running speed and Mach 39 reactions. Wiz: Weiss is also superhumanly strong, able to hurt characters with RIDICULOUS durability. Keep in mind, most of these characters are capable of tanking blasts strong enough to destroy multiple city blocks. not to mention, she's just as durable as these people as she takes beatings from them... at a cost. (Cue: RWBY Volume 1 Soundtrack - 26. Episode 14 Score ) Boomstick: Well, first off, wearing a dress to a fight IS NOT the best way to go into one. It provides little to no defense for Weiss and she's susceptible to ANY attack. Wiz: And while she's able to hurt people with the durability mentioned earlier, she's shown that she tires easily. Boomstick: And it NEVER helps when you lose to a White Fang Lieutenant, someone who should normally be a pushover for someone as powerful as her. Wiz: But will her speed, Semblance, and power be enough to defeat the Champion of the Lin Kuei? Weiss Schnee: The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field. Sub Zero: (Cue: Mortal Kombat X - Sub Zero: Cryomancer (Theme) ) Wiz: From Outworld to Earthrealm, the Lin Kuei are known as the most ruthless clan out there, only being matched by the Shirai Ryu. Boomstick: And from the Lin Kuei came one of the most known fighting game characters in the world today, Scorpion. Wiz: Wrong fighter, Boomstick. Today we are talking about Kuai Liang, the modern day Sub Zero. After learning about his brothers death at the hands of Scorpion, Kuai took the name of Sub Zero. Boomstick: And just like his brother, Kuai Liang fucking sucks at fighting Scorpion. Good thing that Scorpion is either stopped from killing Kuai or just pities the poor guy. Sub Zero: This fight will be your last! Boomstick: That's cute. (Cue: Mortal Kombat Theme Song Original ) Wiz: While Kuai Liang WAS a Lin Kuei warrior, the grandmaster decided to turn all the ninjas in to cyborg warriors. Boomstick: So instead of being AWESOME, Kuai left the Lin Kuei like an idiot with Smoke. He continued to get VERY pissed off when smoke was captured and turned into a cyborg- What the hell is up with this clan and turning people into robots? Wiz: And so he was attacked by Cyborgs, joined Raiden in his rebellion, and became grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. He's mastered Shotokan, and the three parts, kihon, the basics, kata, the forms and patterns of moves, and kumite, or sparring. It's often long stances and stability from the strengthening of the legs. Boomstick: Dragon, on the other thing, is my favorite type of fighting style ever. Shaolin Boxing. You know, where you punch people? That. That's nice. (Cue: Mortal Kombat Reptile Theme Song ) Wiz: Kuai is a very skilled Cryomancer. Able to shoot ice balls that freeze his opponents or slide and create a path of ice, tripping his enemies. Boomstick: And he can create weapons made out of ice. His most preferred weapon? The Kori Blade. But if you think THAT's the extent of his power, you thought wrong. If this guy wants to, he can freeze you... and himself. Which brings us to his most... bizarre abilities. Wiz: By freezing himself and falling backwards, he can teleport anywhere... still makes more sense than Godzilla's mode of transportation though. He can even freeze certain items and snap them in half. (Cue: Mortal Kombat (2011) - Theme of Sub-Zero by Shinrei ) Boomstick: Which brings us to crushing the stomach, freezing the entrails, and then stabbing people in the eye with them. But hey, it's the game where you can have every. bone. in. your. body. snapped and you can get up fine. Wiz: And when it comes to fatalities... he's no push over. Incorporating his abilities into them, he has some pretty creative stuff. (Cue: Mortal Kombat Raiden's Theme ) Boomstick: Need to be frozen from the waist down? Sub Zero's got you! Just tell him not to rip your torso off of your crotch. Or rip out your spine and skull, freeze it, and bash you to pieces with it. He sounds like a COOL dude. Wiz: Sub Zero's become the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, lasted longer than his brother Bi-Han, and survived many encounters with Scorpion. Boomstick: And good thing for Kuai Liang, he ended the rivalry between Scorpion and himself peacefully. You know, the guy who KILLED his brother COLDblooded. (Cue: Mortal Kombat X - Kung Lao: Tempest (Theme) ) Wiz: However, Kuai Liang is literally the whipping boy for the Mortal Kombat series, losing almost every battle he's in. He's also been killed by Baraka in Armageddon, Sindel, and have been overwhelmed by Smoke, Noob, and Scorpion... multiple times. Boomstick: But hey, when you need someone to CHILL out with, Sub Zero is an ICE COOL dude. Wiz: I will maim you. Sub Zero: This battle is finished, your quest for vengeance is over, Scorpion! Death Battle: "Is this Amity Colosseum? This... doesn't seem like it?" said the white haired girl as she waltzed into a crumbling arena where the audience cheered and a strange man sat in the middle on a throne. Definitely not Amity Colosseum. The girl was Weiss Schnee and she had been teleported to this strange world with little memory of what had happened and just knew she was supposed to be at Amity. "This is a mistake" Weiss said before turning around to walk back into the gate she entered from. Before she took her third step, is slammed shut, shocking her. "What?!" That's when the man in the middle stood up and pointed at Weiss, this man was Shao Kahn. "You are not of this world... you want to go back, do you?" Weiss nodded in response. "I'll wager a deal. Defeat one of my champions and you will return back to your world. Fail, you will be killed, resurrected, and forced to fight here like a pig. Deal?" Weiss thought for a moment and nodded. "I'll take your offer!" "Good! Come forth, champion!" The gate opened and a man garbed in blue and black walked out with fists clenched. This was no other than the Lin Kuei warrior, Sub Zero. "I will rip you spine out through your stomach!" said the Cyromancer. Weiss gulped and pointed the Myrtenaster at Sub Zero. "I'd like to see you try!" Both knew only one would come out on top and both knew there would be consequences if they lost. Weiss glared at Sub Zero while Sub Zero summoned the Kori Sword. FIGHT! (Cue: A Soul Can't Be Cut ) Weiss moved first, slashing at the Lin Kuei warrior. Luckily, Kuai was able to block the blow, trip Weiss into the air, and then uppercut her higher before teleporting up there and slamming her downwards. Weiss got up, looking more furious than hurt. "You call that an attack?" "I call that the beginning!" Kuai then rushed at Weiss, who retaliated by jumping into the air and landing on Sub Zero, impaling him through the arm with the Myrtenaster and firing a burst of electricity through him. The Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei then threw her on the ground and stomped on her stomach. Weiss grabbed his foot... "Screw you!" And then hit him in the balls with her heel. Kuai Liang bent over in pain and was then knee'd across the arena and into the wall. "Whore!" Sub Zero noticed the high heels and got a plan. He onto the wall and threw multiple ice balls at the floor, freezing the ground of the arena. He laughed triumphantly but stopped when he saw Weiss was skating towards him gracefully. "Wha-" Just then, a Blue Glyph hit him from behind, jolting him forwards as Weiss skated by and roundhouse kicked him in the side. Sub Zero got up and skated over to Weiss and clotheslined her and kicked her into the wall. (Cue: Braving the Battle ) Sub Zero then teleported into the air, and landed on top of Weiss and dug his heel into her back. Weiss threw him off and then stabbed him in the arm again, injuring the Lin Kuei warrior. Shrugging off the pain, Kuai Liang threw her overhead and threw and ice ball at her, freezing her legs and leaving her immobile when she landed. "What the hell?!" "Time to-" Sub Zero stopped in his tracks when he saw Weiss melt the ice with her Fire Dust. She looked up at him. "Whoops. Did I do that? Weiss flipped up and and got back into her battle stance. "Need a moment? I got all the stamina I need." "Ugh." Sub Zero teleported behind Weiss and slided into her, knocking her literally on her ass. He then picked her up and attempted to rip her in half from there. "G-gah! What?!" "ONE OF US WILL WIN THIS MORTAL KOMBAT!" Weiss then slashed at his head with the Myrtenaster, scarring the Lin Kuei Warrior and causing him to drop her. She quickly got up and flip-kicked him away into the wall. "You're still boring me." "Grr..." Practically flying from the wall, Kuai Liang threw a punch at Weiss, who caught it and jabbed him in the stomach with her heel before blasting fire in his face. Sub Zero keeled over and glared at Weiss with a "You just crossed a line" look. (Cue: Find You ) "Ooh, death glare? My favorite-" Weiss couldn't even finish her sentence. She was barely able to block the blow from the Kori Sword and was kicked away. Sub Zero leaped at her, ready to strike her down. Weiss blocked herself with an ice barrier and the Kori Sword was sticking through the barrier while Sub Zero desperately tried to pull it out. Weiss then cut it into multiple pieces and dispersed the barrier. "Was that yours?" Sub Zero responded by rushing at Weiss. "You're dead!" Weiss stabbed at Sub Zero just for him to create a wall of ice, trapping The Heiress of Schnee's Dust Company's arm in it. Sub Zero kicked her into the air, froze her in place while still in the air, ran up the pillar, and slammed her to the ground with a hammer made from ice. Sub Zero then leaped from the pillar and stamped his foot down onto Weiss's stomach, knocking her out. FINISH HER! Sub Zero picked up Weiss by the throat and aimed his sword at her head. He thrust the blade into her as the battle's time quickly slowed down, before Sub Zero could kill her. ---- (Cue: Mirror, Mirror ) Flash backs in Weiss's mind appeared before her from when she played as a child to now. She remembered when she was doing well in school, acting like a brat, and proving people wrong. She remembered how she did well on a test and really just got a pat on the back from her parents since they were too busy. Flash forward to recently when she enrolled in Beacon Academy and met Ruby, of course being mean to her. Then she met Yang and then Blake and they worked together as a team from there. She cared very much for her teammates. And then, the screen freezes on a picture of her and her friends... Her friends... "NO!" ---- The scene goes back to normal as Sub Zero's stab goes in full motion and the screen goes black... And then the scream of a man echoes. (Cue: MKAliez Start at 0:53) Weiss had quickly woken up and sliced off Lin Kuei's arm with the Myrtenaster. "How- how did you?!" "Don't talk. You'll waste your breath." Weiss then pushed Sub Zero all the way into the opposing wall with a Blue Glyph and summoned a Yellow Glyph underneath her feet. "Save it for when you're dead." Weiss rushed at Sub Zero as the glyph dissipated and slammed the Myrtenaster into his stomach, HARD. Bits of the wall flew off in all directions from the force of the impact. She then threw him into the air, froze him up there and ran up the slope and jumped up, slamming Sub Zero with the sword all the way to the ground. He could barely stand. (Music stops) "H-how could a little... urk... how could a little girl like YOU defeat m-me? You were a fair opponent... have mercy on me..." However, Weiss wasn't having it and replied with a smirk. "Rules of Mortal Kombat still apply, Sub Zero." "FINISH HIM!" Kuai Liang's eyes widened. Those were the last words he would ever hear. (Cue: Divine Identity ) Weiss pushed Sub Zero into the air with the Blue Glyph and then jumped into the air as well, created dozens of White Glyphs. She froze Sub Zero in the air by his legs and began to jump off of each White Glyph, slashing Sub Zero a multitude of times before landing. The Glyphs disappeared and Weiss put the Myrtenaster in its sheath as Sub Zero exploded into pieces behind her. KO! "You have proven your worth, Weiss Schnee, allow me to send you back to your world..." At that moment, Shao Kahn opened a portal back to Remnant and Weiss walked through before it closed. Shao Kahn sighed. "It would have been nice to have that girl as a part of Mortal Kombat. Shame. Bring the next fight!" Sub Zero was resurrected and brought back out onto the field, this time against Scorpion. "I will rip your spine out- NO!" And in the stands, concealed by the shadows, was a decent sized cardboard box with an exclamation point on it. Slowly, it lifted off the ground and a familiar looking man in a skin tight suit stared off into the camera and spoke only a few words to it. "Kept you waiting, huh?" Results: Boomstick: Chilling. Wiz: While Sub Zero held the strength and experience categories, Weiss had everything else. Weiss easily bested Sub Zero in speed. Boosmtick: Kuai Liang can't even dodge bullets. Want to know who can? Weiss. Even if that calculation was wrong, Weiss still has dodged bullets while Sub Zero hasn't. Wiz: And she's also tanked blows from Grimm and some other super powered beings. While Sub Zero does the same, these people are superior to MK's cast. And while Weiss has only lost TWICE in fights, Sub Zero has last constantly. Boomstick: And not to mention, she could counter Sub Zero's ice withe fire since it's obvious that Fire beats Ice. Wiz: Which brings us to the fact that Sub Zero is only limited to ice while Weiss has control over multiple elements AND the fact that she can do so much with her Semblance. Boomstick: "Oh but Wiz, Boomstick! Weiss was defeated by a White Fang Lieutenant!" Keep in mind, that was from the episode where Team RWBY was fighting Grimm all day and she was too tired. Same reason why Yang lost her fight with Neo. Looks like Sub Zero was the hero taken down to zero. Wiz: The winner is Weiss Schnee. Comparison: Weiss Schnee: * +Blitzes Sub-Zero * +Better durability * +More versatile * +Larger AP * +Fire could counter Sub-Zero's ice * -Not as experienced * -Weaker * -Control over ice is very limited * -Limited stamina af Sub-Zero: * +More experienced * +A Little Stronger * +Vastly larger control over ice * +Smarter * +Could fight longer * -Insert all of Weiss's strengths here Do you agree with who won? Yes No |-| Kredory= Weiss Schnee VS Sub-Zero is a What If? episode of DEATH BATTLE! featuring Weiss Schnee from RWBY and Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat. Description The temperatures rise in this battle between masters of ice control! Interlude Boomstick: Our combatants are masters of the cold and both of them have a scar in their eye. Wiz: Just like Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Boomstick: And Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Weiss Schnee Wiz: Weiss is a Huntress in training, RWBY's support class, and Heiress to the Schnee Dust company. Boomstick: When she was just a young teenager, 17 years old to be exact, she was chosen to lead her daddy's Schnee Dust Company. ''' Wiz: The Schnee Dust Company was infamous for its shady business dealings, dangerous and illegal practices and even racist mistreatment to the Faunus workers. '''Boomstick: And because of that, you've got an angry furry mob at the feet of the Schnee family throwing their pitchforks and torches. Wiz: The young Weiss saw all of this, and gained a mistrust for any Faunus she encounters, be it a friend or foe. You can't blame the poor girl for not knowing the context behind all this since many things are being hidden from her by her own family. Boomstick: The Schnee Dust Company eventually declined thanks to her dad, and this became her motivation to become a Huntress. So that she can wipe the shitstain away from her honor. Wiz: To put it formally, Weiss travelled to Beacon Academy to become a Huntress in order to restore her family's honor. Thanks to her trusty weapon, Myrtenaster, and her Dust powers, Weiss is never to be seen unarmed and emptyhanded in a fight. Boomstick: This sweet sword is known as a MADR, aka Multi-Action Dust Rapier. It's an awesome mix between a rapier and a revolver, and that's like bringing a gun and a sword with you at the same time! Wiz: Weiss' Myrtenaster has a revolving chamber that can carry up to six Dust slots. With Dust, Weiss is capable of manipulating the elements of ice, fire, wind and solidified light. She mostly uses her ice dust and is very versatile with it, as she can create ice walls to block paths, deadly ice spikes capable of freezing on contact, ice shards projectiles, freezing blasts that heal teammates and create a storm of ice crystals that can lock on and home in on multiple targets. Boomstick: She can also control fire using Dust, including scorching lines of fire, area of effect flames and precision strike fireballs to keep enemies away from her. It's one of her few tools for zoning the hell out of people. Wiz: Her sword is also loaded with Wind Dust which allows her to project whirlwinds from the tip of her blade and hardened light dust that creates a forcefield out of solidified light. Boomstick: Just like every being in RWBY that has a soul, Weiss receives the benefits of Aura. Which includes a full body forcefield, complimentary healing factor, enhanced senses that allows her to sense opponents hidden from sight and a free boost to her striking strength. Wiz: What makes every Aura user unique is a superpower known as Semblance. Her Semblance is the ability to manipulate glyphs of varying purposes. Her default glyphs can act as a shield, standing platform or a force that allows her to push anything standing on it, even herself which allows her to perform acrobatic movements like jumping. Boomstick: She can make ice within those glyphs that freeze shatter anyone or anything caught in it. Plus she can manipulate ice all around her in battle. Wiz: Weiss can create Gravity Glyphs which allows to obviously manipulate gravity. But here's the catch, she can use gravity to stick people to the glyphs which prevents falling off them. She can also accelerate the movements of anyone that propels themselves against it which is a good combination with her speed amplifications. The gravity in these glyphs can be lowered to allow her to make anyone in it float, allowing her to toss them around. Boomstick: Once she combines her lightning dust with her glyphs, she can make a speed amplification glyph that speeds up any actions that the user does. Wiz: Finally, she can summon defeated enemies such as Grimm creatures and a large suit of armor that she can animate to bring them to fight with her. She can teleport them and increase their size during battle. Boomstick: However, larger summons like the Arma Gigas (which is the large suit of armor) take more time to summon which leaves her vulnerable to attack. Just like every Aura user, her full body forcefield isn't permanent and can be depleted with each attack she takes and leave her vulnerable. Plus her healed wounds will return outside of combat. Wiz: But don't understimate Weiss, she's not cocky or prideful as she seems anymore. Sub-Zero Wiz: Sub-Zero. One of the few remaining remnants of his race, the Cryomancers. The legendary grandmaster of the Lin Kuei clan of supernatural assassins. Boomstick: Sub-Zero was just a kid when he first joined--I mean got kidnapped by the Lin Kuei. After being taken away from his parents, Sub-Zero began training in the arts of ninjutsu, martial arts and freezing people solid. Popup: In the Mortal Kombat universe, ninjutsu was originally a technique created by the Chinese Lin Kuei but was later stolen from a Shirai Ryu member and eventually spread the technique to Japan. Wiz: He started out as a simple assassin and mercenary for the Lin Kuei who did every mission given to him for as long as he was paid. This was back when the Lin Kuei were dishonorable mercenaries. Boomstick: But one day, when Sub-Zero was an adult, he heard about his brother's death in the hands of some dead guy and was really pissed about it and went outside to avenge his dead bro. Turns out the Lin Kuei were already becoming badass cyborg ninjas and gave up their souls for it. Of course, Sub-Zero pissed his pants at the thought of losing his soul so he abandoned his clan faster than a rat leaves a sinking ship. Wiz: The goal was simple, to avenge his brother and destroy anyone who attempts to stop him. Sub-Zero is determined to finish his personal mission with the help of a friend and fellow Lin Kuei assassin, Smoke. Boomstick: And he needed the help of his skills and ice powers too! Sub-Zero is a hybrid between a human and cryomancer, which is where he got his freezing powers from. Wiz: Sub-Zero has the ability to generate ice as cold as -500 degrees Fahrenheit which is lower than absolute zero, a temperature that cannot exist. He can rapidly freeze the water content of his target with an icy projectile or a single tap, turning them into brittle ice and ignoring physical durability. Boomstick: Besides being able to freeze shit, not the unsanitary kind, Sub-Zero can also create wicked looking weapons that look painful with all that spiky stuff. These weapons include ice daggers, ice spikes, ice swords, ice axes, ice hammers, ice grenades aaaaand ice spears. That was almost alot of weapons. Wiz: His ice constructs also extend to defensive purposes. Sub-Zero can freeze the surrounding air to create complex structures including shields, walls, full body armor, bucklers, perfectly sculpt statues of himself, ceilings which sometimes have spikes in them and orbs, all of them capable of freezing on contact. Boomstick: To further compliment his ninja skill set, Sub-Zero has the ability to instantly teleport with a thought. By turning his entire body into ice and reforming in another location, Sub-Zero can escape opponents, dodge attacks or simply close the gap between his enemy. Wiz: Besides his powerful freezing ability, Sub-Zero can manipulate the life energy of a martial artist, also known as chi. By channeling his chi to perform a Neijin, Sub-Zero can use it to enhance his striking strength twofold and make them strong enough to send other combatants flying with each strike he lands on them. Boomstick: And that's not all! Sub-Zero's two main martial arts, Shotokan and Dragon Kung Fu, involve the use of pressure points to quickly knockout an opponent. No, not the one Kenshiro does, but these fighting styles require accurate and single strikes to a vulnerable meridian part of the body to knock someone out cold. Wiz: Sub-Zero's instincts are keen and gives him enhanced awareness, allowing him to sense and detect incoming opponents away from his sight. This proved useful when he was aware that the Cyber Lin Kuei were closing in on the cathedral he was in during Nightwolf's chapter in MK9. It prevents any stealth attempts on him since he would've already known they were there. Boomstick: Throughout the years, Sub-Zero has done many feats with his freezing powers. But now, Sub-Zero has nearly reached the peak of his cryomancy and can now create blinding snowstorms with a mere gesture. He can even create a personal bubble forcefield that protects him and freezes on contact. Plus, he can even emit a burst of freezing energy from the shield! Wiz: He can even use ice blasts to propel himself to the skies, acting as a pseudo-flight move. Being a master cryomancer, Sub-Zero can easily resist ice attacks from other opponents with the ability to freeze. Boomstick: Thing is, he's got this nice arsenal and all, but he's just a mortal compared to Mortal Kombat's wacky cast of undead ninjas, sorcerers and even gods. But don't underestimate him, because the three kinds of people that I just said are the kinds of people Sub-Zero usually survives fighting against. DEATH BATTLE Two Lin Kuei warriors are running up the stairs towards Sub-Zero's throne. They bow their heads before reporting the current situation. Grandmaster, our scouts looking over the southwest area have spotted an intruder. She is the one our fellow Shirai Ryu have been searching for, dead or alive. Good. Do not interfere until I command you to do so. Yes, Grandmaster. Sub-Zero stood up and looked at a computer panel. He walked towards the computer and saw the intruder and her friends sneaking into the temple's entrance. He smiled, before pressing a small red button beside the keyboard. The scene cuts to Team RWBY inside the Lin Kuei temple. The large door behind slammed shut and the paintings lift themselves up and reveal a doorway spewing with Lin Kuei assassins. They quickly outnumber the intruders and ready their weapons. The assassins were just a distraction for the real threat. Ruby immediately fired an ice round at one of them but it harmlessly phased through the assassins, and she quickly realized that it was a hologram. Ruby: We need Weiss o come here now! Yang: But our tech has been jammed! There's no signal--wait, it's hacked? Yang throws the tablet away and charges at the door before landing a punch. The attack barely dents the door and she blasts it with her gauntlets to no avail. The room starts filling with a cold mist that quickly freezes them solid and seals them in a block of ice. Sub-Zero enters the room and picks up the tablet before using it to contact Weiss. He unlocks the door and awaits his opponent to arrive. Weiss arrives and sees her frozen friends in the doorway with a masked man standing in the middle of it. She readies her Myrtenaster and loads it with ice dust. Sub-Zero shakes his head sideways and enters a combat stance before forming two ice picks. FIGHT Results Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:Ice Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'RWBY vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Sword Duel Category:Kredory Category:Warner Bros vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles